Nonesense, Dragons, and A Grumpy Sailor
by Opalspirit19
Summary: What happens when you mix America's fifty states with a medieval era dominated by dragons? Complete and utter awesomeness. Rated T for Rhode Island's and Kentucky's language.


**Honestly, I'm not sure where I got the idea for this fanfic; I'm so totally obsessed with Hetalia and dragons that, in my sleep-deprived mind, they could make for an interesting combination.**

**But I've been wrong before. Actually, a lot, but that's not the point. Or is it?**

**Eh, whatever; just enjoy. Or don't. I'll pretend there isn't a difference to ease my nagging mind.**

_Training Day One; And so Began the Hunt_

All fifty of the empire's new recruits were gathered inside the cramped forest clearing, shifting nervously on their feet and muttering amongst themselves. Today was the day they've all been anxiously awaiting; when they would finally confront the legendary reptiles dwelling outside the formidable castle walls of their beloved home.

An air of impatience was beginning to take form, and most kept their eyes cast upward at the tree canopies, surveying the sky beyond their spindly branches.

"Sir Alfred sure does like to take his time, huh?" Muttered a petite young boy of fifteen; his diminutive stature made him appear much younger, and his uniform matched that of a trade ship's many recruits. Eyes as blue as the ocean waves had turned stormy, accompanied with the usual scowl on his pale visage.

"Aw, no need to act like that!" A bubbly, rather attractive blonde girl nudged him with a shoulder, the pale salmon-pink ribbon around her head bouncing with her cheerful movements. Vivid sapphire optics blinked rapidly at the dark glower her fellow peer sent her, puzzled by the reaction. "Huh? Aren't you excited, Anthony?"

"I was, until that bum of a tutor decided to drag his ass getting here." The one dubbed Anthony huffed, and he refused to get caught up in the other's overflowing enthusiasm, crossing his arms across his chest and standing stiff as a board.

A firm hand clapped the girl on one shoulder. It was her brother, William, his silky golden-brown hair hanging down and obscuring hooded, dark hazel irises. An air of calm surrounded him, and he appeared subdued, visage a passive mask of serene indifference. "Don't start bothering people, Emma. Just be silent until the ceremony is conducted." He advised, firm in his command.

Briefly frowning back at him, Emma released a reluctant sigh, ceasing her fidgets for the moment. Golly, so much for having any _fun _while waiting.

Suddenly, all chatter came to an abrupt and final halt. Startled, Emma glanced upward once more, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun. fortunately, the massive reptilian beast above blotted it out entirely, casting an eerie shadow down on the huddled mass of youngsters.

"He's here!" Came the feminine shout from somewhere in the back of the crowd.

As if on cue, the gargantuan creature hovered over the ground, scattering a few people as they scrambled for cover to avoid being crushed beneath the sheer bulk of the dragon. The earth shuddered as it touched down, and its wide-set winged appendages gingerly tucked themselves against its sides; small, faceted turquoise eyes shimmered with vitality and a child-like innocence.

Silence, not including the frightened gasps of the nearly flattened individuals, overtook the children. Not a word was spoken; the terrified atmosphere was almost palpable.

"Holy fucking _shit._"

**AN:**

**Alright, just so you all know, these kids are America's states. (But I bet you already guessed that, lol.)**

**Anthony: Rhode Island**

**Emma: North Carolina**

**William: South Carolina**

**The last speaker, (y'know, that wonderful language at the end) is actually Kentucky's personification, whom will be featured in the next chapter.**

**Well, along with Texas, Indiana, Hawaii, and likely California.**

**Sorry it's so short; the next will be much better and far more exciting!**

**Rates and Reviews are greatly appreciated (but please, be nice, this took me a while to write)! 3**

**-Opal**


End file.
